


Armani Glasses

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Beautiful, Bottom Connor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Top Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor comes home to find Oliver wearing his Armani glasses, and Asher isn't around.Needless to say they can't keep their hands off each otherXx





	

Connor turns the key in the door to their apartment, exhausted from a long day at the office, only to see Oliver typing away on the couch, in his Armani glasses no less. 

“Hey Olls.”

Oliver looks up briefly in the middle of coding “Hey babe. How was your day?”

“Exhausting. This case is taking a toll on my mind.” he admits dropping his briefcase and dragging his feet. 

Oliver finishes the code, closes the laptop and looks up at him with warm eyes “I’m sorry babe. Can I do anything?” 

Connor looks around the apartment for a moment with a lustful look in his eyes. “Is Asher coming home tonight?”

Oliver smirks already knowing where this is heading “No, he met some girl at the bar, don’t think he’ll-”

Connor doesn’t even let Oliver finish his sentence before he’s on him, pressing him back into the couch with his hands. His lips press to Oliver’s in a searing kiss, willingly returned, only to be stopped by their breathlessness. 

“Con-” he whispers as his hands find their way to Connor’s hips, pulling him in tighter. 

Connor straddles his lap and begins to tug at the older man’s shirt. It hadn't been very long since they’d made love but Oliver was wearing his glasses and he knew what they did to him. Connor latched his lips onto the nape of Oliver’s neck and sucked gentle marks as he pulled Oliver’s shirt off, discarded it on the floor and reached for the drawstring on his sweats. 

“D-Do you want to move to the bedroom?” Oliver breathes 

Connor breaks the kiss only to stare darkly into the younger man's eyes as of he'd asked a stupid question “But it’s so far. He breathes... I want you  _now_.”

Oliver smirks, as he tilts his head to the side, egging Connor to suck harder. “What's gotten into you?”

Connor pulls at Oliver’s lip with his teeth “Y-your glasses Oliver. That’s what gotten into me.” he moans kissing him again fiercely as Oliver runs his hands all over his body. Taking in every curve, every muscle, intoxicated, by the man grinding on him. “Mmm, maybe I should wear them more often.” Oliver says biting his lip. 

Connor groans in ecstasy “Yes, yes you should.” he agrees. 

“To be honest, I never really thought you liked them. I always thought they were super nerdy looking and-” Oliver continues to ramble but Connor feels himself getting unbearably hard...“Ollie will you shut up?” He whispers playfully

Oliver doesn't utter another word as he pulls Connor completely onto his lap and reaches up to take his glasses off, but Connor grabs his wrists and pins them on either side of his face. “Don't you dare.” he snaps. 

Oliver blushes when Connor's voice lowers seductively and he begins to grind into Oliver’s erection. 

“Jesus, Con” 

Connor can feel Oliver underneath him he can’t take it anymore. He hops off, yanks at the belt on his pants and pulls them off with his boxers in record time. Oliver reaches into the side table and grabs a condom and lube not wasting any time. Connor then grabs at the elastic on Oliver’s sweats and Oliver lifts his hips up to get them off quickly. He rolls the condom on and squeezes a generous helping of lube onto his palm and fists his fully mast erection. 

Connor watches Oliver’s cock hungrily, aching to be inside him. He leans over Oliver and whispers in his ear “I wanna fuck you  _so_  hard” as Oliver continues to stroke his hard cock, letting out the most delicious whimper. Connor grins and tugs at Oliver’s shoulders for support as he lowers himself onto his boyfriend’s dick and groans at how full he feels. 

Oliver lets out a choked cry, completely in heaven surrounded by the heat of Connor and digs his fingers into his hips as he slowly begins to thrust upwards. 

“Ollie-” he mumbles as he throws his head back and interlaces his fingers behind Oliver’s neck. When he finally adjusts to the feeling of Oliver inside him, it’s good, almost too good. He begins to move up and down, throwing all of his weight onto Oliver’s body and he can’t help but bite his lip. “Jesus Ollie…” he pants as he fucks himself slow and deep on his lover’s cock, every single slide hitting his prostate. “Y-you’re so good to me baby, so good-” he breathes 

Oliver can’t help but pull him into his lips. He kisses, fierce and passionate, not letting even a moment of breath come between them as he supports Connor’s weight. “Yes Connor, just like that.” he breaks and Connor grins as he rolls his hips faster pulling Oliver's lips onto him again, breathless “I love you, Ollie. I love you so much” he pants throwing his head back in euphoria. Connor is lost. Completely, mentally and physically lost in Oliver as he feels every inch of Oliver inside him and his orgasm pooling through. 

“Connor I’m gonna-

Connor gyrates faster, and harder, fucking himself senseless and he can feel it, he’s close, so-damn-close it should be illegal to feel so good. 

“You’re so beautiful Ollie, so  _fucking_ , gorgeous-

“Baby-

“I could fuck you all day-

Oliver whimpers “Fuck me Connor- as he thrusts his hips up and holds on to Connor. Make me cum-

And that was all Connor needed. He rolls his hips one last time and cums, blissed out on love, hot, sticky, and messy in between their stomachs, with his fingers in his lovers hair and an “Ollie!” on his lips. And it’s enough to drive Oliver over the edge as he climaxes into Connor and pulls his lips back to him for a dire kiss. 

They breathe heavy and ragged as they come down from their high, and Connor’s fingers won’t leave Oliver’s hair as he holds them together, kissing every inch of Oliver’s shoulder, collarbone and chest he can find. 

“You’re mine Oliver. Don’t you forget that.” he whispers into the older man’s lips, kissing him twice for good measure. 

Oliver blushes and crushes their lips together with all the force he can muster “I wouldn’t want to belong to anyone else.”

 

_FINIS_


End file.
